In recent years, the number of fatalities caused by traffic accidents has been on the decline. However, the number of fatalities caused by company vehicles such as a truck is increasing slightly. Thus, for example, there is a conventional technology that analyses where and when accidents are likely to occur, based on traveling information, by recommending equipping company vehicles with a traveling recorder. For example, in such a conventional technology, a predetermined event such as abrupt braking and a white line deviation is detected based on the traveling information. Then, by using information such as where and when the detected predetermined event has occurred, measures are takers to reduce traffic accidents. A conventional example is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-199616.
However, the conventional technology described above has a problem in that it is not possible to determine the probability of the detected predetermined event.